Crystal Brandy Snifters
by Ravenz Blade
Summary: It was never a quiet day in the Varia Headquarters. The day silence reigned over the Varia members would be the day of the apocalypse I swear...Xanxus X OC One Shot.


It was never a quiet day in the Varia Headquarters.

Xanxus would curse and whip his crystal brandy snifters, still half full with alcohol, at the head of his second of command.

Squalo would always scream "VOIIIIIII" whenever speaking to someone followed by a string of curses, usually directed a certain commander or the rookie assassin.

Belphegor would grin sadistically while simultaneously laughing "Shishishi," brandishing elegantly designed knives that usually found their way into a particular illusionist.

Fran would make snarky comments with an expressionless face, usually directed at Squalo or Belphegor which usually earned himself a few cuts and stab wounds from knives and swords.

Lussuria would make attempts to soothe the arguments and calm the other members down, ultimately playing the role of mother.

Levi would hover by Xanxus' side, asking every now and then if the Boss needed anything, like a good little sycophant.

I rubbed my temples a little. The day silence reigned over the Varia members would be the day of the apocalypse I swear. I was enlisted by Lussuria as a "wild card" member of the Varia; meaning that I could be called to do jobs that are normally done by the other Varia members. That also meant that I did not wear the Varia uniform.

"Ushishishi."

Fuck.

"Is the _principessa_ bored?"

I already knew better than to answer "yes." It usually involved me as a moving target with Belphegore hurling his knives. "Iie."

"Yuki-chan~!"

Thank kami for Lussuria. The man's an angel. Thankful for the distraction, I rose from my seat by the window and walked over to the rather feminine hitman.

"Remember~" the dual hair colored man sang, "Shopping today~! I can't _wait_ to get you a new outfit!"

My eye twitched before turning to what I had on; a black and red graphic t-shirt, a black plaid mini-skirt, and a pair of black knee-high heeled boots. "And what's wrong with my outfit Lussuria?"

"You need more color Yuki-chan~!"

"I beg to dif-"

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU FUCKING BASTARD?!"

"What did you just say you dumb piece of shit?"

I could feel it.

** Klunk.**

And there goes the snifter at Squalo's head before it shattered on the ground. I sighed. I was going to have to clean that up since no one else will. I did not particularly like walking on broken glass.

"GET YOU TRASH!!!"

"Oya oya, Boss is mad again. Shall we Yuki-san~?" Lussuria proposed as the members began to file out of the conference room. "I'll catch up. I have to clean that up you know."

The Varia Sun Guardian sighed in a dreamy tone with a hand on his cheek. "What a wonderful wife you'll make~!" he gushed before skipping out of the room. My eye twitched once more.

Walking over to the glass cabinet on the other side of the room, I pulled out another crystal brandy snifter, filling it with expensive whiskey. As I held it out to the Varia leader, he snatched it out of my hands and took a large swig. My heels clicked loudly as I walked back to the cabinet to retrieve some rags, cleaner, and a paper bag for the glass.

Xanxus' smoldering gaze silently followed my every move. When I had finally cleaned everything up, I tossed the bag into a nearby trash can.

"Where the fuck do you think you're going?"

I was _so_ close to an escape…so close. I mean, my hand was on the door and it turned the knob and everything.

"Did you need anything else Xanxus?"

He took another swig of his whiskey. "Get over here."

_Yessir._

Not eager for a crystal snifter aimed for my head nor another mess to clean up, I complied. As soon as I was within a foot of his presence, he finished his drink, tossed it onto the conference table and grabbed my wrist harshly. I nearly lost my balance due to my high heels, which forced me to fall…right into Xanxus' lap.

_Oh fucking hell_.

My eyes closed instantly at the possible wrath that would be bestowed upon me.

"What the fuck are you doing for fuck's sake?"

I peeked an eye open and blinked once. There was almost an amused expression over his usually irritated one.

"You're not going to flambé me?" I asked cautiously.

"Don't be a fucking idiot."

Chapped lips crashed upon mine as a calloused hand sifted through my hair. I could practically feel fire burning through my veins as I brought up an arm to encircle his neck. It could also be the whiskey I tasted. I was always such a lightweight. There was a small yet sensual nip to my lower lip before the Varia boss pulled away. I couldn't suppress the grin on my lips as I buried my face into his neck in an attempt to calm the adrenalin he inadvertently caused to run through my veins as well.

A happy moan purred from my lips when he placed his free empty hand on my bare thigh. I always had a thing for heat.

"Who knew you had a crush on me," I murmured.

I don't believe Xanxus appreciated my comment. The next thing I knew, my hair was pulled with enough force that my head tilted back. With a growl that would put lions to shame, Xanxus' dark ruby eyes matched my own sapphires. His lips hovered teasingly over mine.

"One more thing?"

"What the fuck is it?"

I smirked a little, leaning forward to whisper in his ear. I had noticed that his hand had slipped a little higher. If he wanted a game, I'd give him one. I lightly nipped his earlobe. Ooh, that earned me another growl and a tightening of his grip.

"I always liked it when you got mad…God, your scars just turn me on."

I barely managed a squeak before I was thrown onto the conference table, the ever sitting Xanxus now risen to his feet and standing between my legs. I raised an eyebrow at his lack of laziness as I supported myself on forearms. Heated hands pressed themselves on my thighs before sliding up.

I reached over and pulled on his tie so he towered over me. My heels locked behind his legs. Licking my lips, I met his ruby gaze once more.

"Are you going to fuck me or what?"


End file.
